


Elf -Traducción del One-Shot de Humanveil-

by IAmMistake



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is a Father, Family Fluff, Holidays, M/M, TRADUCTION, Telephatic Communication
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMistake/pseuds/IAmMistake
Summary: -Parece que podrías necesitar algo de ayuda.La cabeza de Erik gira hacia el sonido del suave acento británico, sus ojos se posan en un niño, o un hombre, piensa Erik, parece que podría estar en sus locos años veinte, que está vestido como un duende navideño.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 19





	Elf -Traducción del One-Shot de Humanveil-

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502065) by [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil). 



> Ésta es solo una Traducción del maravilloso trabajo de humanveil, la autora original me dio el permiso correspondiente.
> 
> This is just a Translation of the wonderful work of humanveil, the original author gave me permission for doing this. 
> 
> Thank you so much, dear humanveil, your work is so lovely!

-¿Podemos ir a ver a Santa?

-¿Podemos, papá, podemos?

-¡Papa Noel!

Erik suspira, ellos ni siquiera deberían celebrar la Navidad. 

O sea, si celebran, solo por que los niños son demasiado jóvenes para entender que su religión y cultura es diferente, es por eso que Erik les permite ver películas navideñas, cuelga sus dibujos rojos y verdes y les compra algunos regalos a cambio de su buen comportamiento en la escuela hebrea.

Erik intenta no mirar los ojos de cachorro que Wanda le está enviando cuando responde;

-Papá necesita hacer las compras y la fila es demasiado larga en este momento.

Wanda aprieta su mano, posada en la pierna izquierda de su padre y hace un puchero.

-¿Por favor, papá?

-Quizás después. -dice Erik, sabiendo que su intento de consuelo es inútil-

Tanto Wanda y Pietro tienen la edad suficiente para saber lo que quizás significa.

Pietro frunce el ceño, soltando la pierna derecha de Erik para cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. 

-Solo di que no, papá -murmura el chico-

Su voz logró romper el corazón de Erik.

-Lo siento. . . -dice Erik, ajustando a la bebé Lorna para que se siente más cómodamente contra su cadera- No hay tiempo. Tenemos que estar en casa antes de que Anya llegue allí.

Él mira a Pietro, nota los ojos grandes y redondos del niño, y suspira de nuevo. Pasa una mano libre por los cabellos plateados del niño, el menor sonríe y dice con la voz más dulce posible;

-¿Quizás la próxima vez?

Wanda abre la boca para decir algo, probablemente para respaldar a su hermano, las únicas veces que no peleaban era cuando se unían contra él, pero lo que Erik estaba a punto de decirles es interrumpido por una voz detrás de ellos.

-Parece que podrías necesitar algo de ayuda.

La cabeza de Erik gira hacia el sonido del suave acento británico, sus ojos se posan en un niño, o un hombre, piensa Erik, parece que podría estar en sus locos años veinte, que está vestido como un duende navideño.

Erik parpadea confundido. 

-¿Qué?

El elfo sonríe, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Quieres ayuda? Parece que la necesitas.

-Gracias, per-

-¡Duende! -Lorna gritó emocionada cerca de su oreja, sus pequeños dedos regordetes apuntando hacia el joven-

Erik hizo una mueca. 

-No grites, liebling.

Lorna lo mira, haciendo pucheros. 

-¿Duende? -ella pregunta en voz baja-

Erik coloca un suave beso en la frente de Lorna. 

-Hija mía, el hombre está vestido como un elfo.

Esa, aparentemente, fue suficiente respuesta para Lorna y ella asintió con la cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de Erik nuevamente.

El hombre le sonríe a Lorna y se acerca.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

En lugar de responder, Lorna esconde su rostro contra la camisa de Erik, sobresaliendo suaves mechones de cabello verde.

La acción trae una sonrisa a la cara de Erik y mira al hombre extraño. 

-Su nombre es Lorna, todavía es un poco tímida.

El elfo saluda a Lorna.

-Está bien. ¿Qué hay de estos dos? - pregunta, agachándose para estar al nivel de Wanda y Pietro-

Erik se enorgullece cuando Wanda no se esconde detrás de sus piernas como suele hacerlo cuando conocen a gente nueva, pero sí nota la forma en que ella aprieta su agarre sobre él.

-Soy Wanda -dice en voz baja, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras mira el atuendo del hombre- Eres un elfo.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensancha y asiente. 

-Lo soy. Es un placer conocerte, Wanda.

Wanda no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada más cuando Pietro dio un paso adelante, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras extendía una mano en señal de saludo. 

-Soy Pietro. -dice- y soy rápido.

Erik sofoca una risa ante la presentación de su hijo, Pietro siempre suele ser tan directo.

-Encantado de conocerte, Pietro. -dice el hombre, tomando la pequeña mano entre las suyas y sacudiéndola- Mi nombre es Charles.

-¡Hola, señor Charles!

Charles se ríe del término pero lo saluda antes de mirar a Erik, 

¿Y tú eres. ..?

-Erik Lehnsherr. -responde - Te ofrecería una mano, pero están ocupadas.

-Está bien. -le dice Charles- Me temo que mis manos están un poco pegajosas en este momento.

-¿Es usted un mutante, señor Charles?

Wanda pregunta, balanceando su cuerpo de lado a lado en el mismo lugar en el que se encuentra.

-Wanda. -advierte Erik- ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de preguntarle a la gente si son mutantes?

-No hacerlo. -Wanda murmura-

El hombre se pone de pie en toda su estatura, lo que, nota Erik, es bastante más bajo que él, y le sonríe. 

-Está bien, de verdad. -dice, volviendo a mirar a los gemelos- Si lo soy, en realidad. ¿Ustedes?

Los gemelos asintieron al unísono, Lorna mira antes de asentir también, aunque Erik sospecha que no sabe en qué está diciendo que está de acuerdo.

-Soy rápido. -dice Pietro nuevamente-

Charles dirige toda su atención hacia él.

-¿Qué tan rápido?

Pietro mira a Erik con esperanza, saltando de un pie a otro.

-No -dice Erik- No se te permite salir corriendo en lugares llenos de gente.

Pietro hace un puchero y vuelve a mirar a Charles. 

-Muy, muy rápido.

-Súper velocidad. -Erik dice, sonriendo- Laminaría todo el edificio en menos de diez segundos si lo dejara.

-Increíble, eso es genial. -dice Charles, demasiado dramático para el beneficio de Pietro, y luego se enfrenta a Wanda- ¿Y tú?

Wanda se encogió de hombros y respondió; 

-Puedo hacer muchas cosas.

-Realmente no hay un nombre -explica Erik- Yo lo llamo magia caótica.

-Eso suena interesante. -Charles dice honestamente- Y agotador para ti.

-No tienes idea. -Erik está de acuerdo- Más aún con ella. -inclina su cabeza hacia Lorna- su mutación se está manifestando.

-¿Cuál crees que será su mutación?

-Manipulación del magnetismo. Lo mismo que yo, si la forma en que vibran las tuberías de la cocina cuando llora tiene algo que ver con ella.

Los ojos del elfo se encontraron con los de Erik, 

-¿Puedes manipular metal?

Erik asiente, luchando contra una sonrisa ante el obvio interés que el hombre manifiesta.

-Entre otras cosas. ¿Y tú?

Charles sonríe un poco tímidamente.

-Telepatía.

-¡Genial! -Wanda exclama, sonriendo-

-¿Que estoy pensando? -Pietro pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos-

Él le sonríe suavemente antes de decir; 

-No leo la mente de nadie sin permiso, y no creo que tu padre quiera que lo haga.

-No querrás leer la mente de Pietro de todos modos. -dice Erik, su sonrisa un poco culpable- Me han dicho que sus pensamientos son tan rápidos como él. No quisiera que te causara dolor de cabeza.

Charles asiente, no ofendido en lo más mínimo; él es muy consciente de las cosas que algunas personas piensan acerca de los telépatas, y Erik está siendo bastante amable al respecto.

Cambiando de tema, Charles dice. 

-Si necesita comprar, podría vigilarlos por ti. Es para lo que estoy aquí.

Erik se muerde el labio inferior mientras mira a los gemelos, su fascinación por el elfo telepático es evidente. 

-Me encantaría la ayuda, pero no estoy seguro de estar muy cómodo dejándolos solos.

-Podría mantener una conexión telepática abierta entre usted y yo, si se siente cómodo con ella, y de esa manera puedo asegurarle que están bien.

Suspirando, Erik se vuelve hacia sus hijos. 

-¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Quieres esperar con el señor Charles?

Pietro asiente, saltando del lado de Erik a Charles en un instante, su mano agarrando una de Charles. Wanda también asiente, aunque sus movimientos son más vacilantes cuando cambia la pierna de Erik por la de Charles.

Lorna continúa ocultando su rostro contra el cuerpo de Erik, sus brazos apretados alrededor del cuello de Erik.

-¿No quieres ir con el Sr. Charles, liebling?

Lorna niega con la cabeza.

-Te quiero a ti, papá.

Erik besa el cabello verde de Lorna y mira hacia Charles. ¨¿Les dejarías conocer a Santa?¨

Los ojos de Charles se abren ante una proyección tan clara, pero él sigue sonriendo, ¨Por supuesto, si estás de acuerdo.¨

¨Dile eso.¨

-¿Qué pasa si te llevo a conocer a Santa?

Lorna gira la cabeza, un ojo mira a Charles.

-¿Santa?

Charles asiente. 

-Tomaremos una foto y todo.

Lorna mira a Erik de nuevo, como para confirmar, y él le sonríe; la sonrisa sin dientes que recibe a cambio calienta su corazón de una manera que nunca había imaginado posible. Lorna se remueve con emoción ahora, sus brazos se extienden hacia Charles para ser sostenida.

Charles la arrulla mientras la sostiene contra su cadera, un brazo la sostiene mientras el otro continúa sosteniendo la mano de Pietro. 

-¿Te veremos pronto, Erik?

-No tardaré más de treinta minutos, lo prometo. Sé todo lo que necesito conseguir.

-Estás proyectando ansiedad. . .

-Lo siento -dice Erik, sonriendo tímidamente- No me gusta dejarlos con nadie más que con su hermana o mi madre.

-Está bien. -le asegura Charles- Estaremos perfectamente bien, ¿no?

Hay un estallido de ruido cuando los tres niños están de acuerdo.

Erik continúa mirándolos por un momento antes de asentir. 

-Sean bueno con el Sr. Charles, ¿de acuerdo? -dice, enviando una mirada puntiaguda a los gemelos-

-Lo haremos. -responden los dos con sonrisas idénticas en sus rostros-

Erik asiente de nuevo y mira a Charles, 

-Si huye, 

-No voy a salir corriendo.

-. . .Dímelo de inmediato. Tiene un brazalete de metal que podré rastrear.

-Lo haré. -Charles le asegura- Ahora vete, antes de que se lleven todo lo bueno.

-Pero hoy es 23.

Charles pone los ojos en blanco.

-Estaremos bien, incluso mejor que bien.

¨Estarás en mi mente todo el tiempo.¨

Erik suspira.

-Los veré pronto.

-¡Adiós, papá!

Con una última sonrisa tranquilizadora de Charles, Erik se va.

***

Si Charles era completamente honesto, originalmente había ido con Erik y sus hijos porque el hombre era -¡maldita sea!- muy atractivo. Erik es exactamente el tipo de Charles. Sin embargo, Charles no es un idiota. Sabe que Erik probablemente es heterosexual, teniendo en cuenta a los tres niños (se mencionó a una hermana, así que tal vez eran cuatro niños), pero Charles al menos quería saludar.

Además, el otro hombre obviamente necesitaba la ayuda.

No le importaba ayudar, por lo general manejar a más de uno o dos niños pequeños era difícil, pero los niños de Erik resultaron ser adorables, y Charles casi deseaba poder llevarlos a casa. O mejor, irse a casa con ellos y Erik.

Lo que sea, realmente, no le importan demasiado los tecnicismos.

Impaciente como siempre, Charles había logrado usar su posición como elfo para avanzar en la línea. Sabía que era. . . poco ético, pero siempre había odiado las líneas, y Pietro parecía compartir ese mismo odio.

-Esto está tomando una eternidad -se queja el niño, y Charles sofoca una risita. Solo han estado allí por cinco minutos-

-No te preocupes, no pasará mucho tiempo. -le asegura Charles, sonriendo ante la mirada dudosa que recibe en respuesta-

-Por eso papá no quería llevarnos. -dice Wanda- Tenemos que estar en casa para Anya.

-¿Anya?

-¡Es nuestra hermana! -Wanda le dice, saltando arriba y abajo- Ella es mayor.

-Y humana.

Charles se ríe de eso, la franqueza de los niños pequeños siempre lo sorprende.

-Ella no vive con nosotros. -continúa Wanda- Ella vive con mamá.

-Porque ella es humana. -repite Pietro-

Charles acaricia el cabello del niño y sonríe. 

-¿Dónde vive mamá? -pregunta antes de poder detenerse-

-Chi'ago.

-¿Chicago?

Wanda asiente. 

-Eso es lo que dije.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto. -dice Charles, riendo de nuevo- ¿Así que solo ustedes y su papá?

-Sip.

Abre la boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero se detiene cuando escucha la voz de Erik en su cabeza.

¨¿Están bien?¨

Está acompañado por una ola de ansiedad y Charles encuentra que la preocupación del otro hombre es completamente entrañable. 

¨Están bien¨ le asegura. ¨Me cuentan todo sobre Anya y cómo es humana y vieja.¨

La ansiedad se reemplaza por un estallido de diversión. 

¨Tiene once años, no sé por qué Wanda siempre la llama vieja¨

¨Once es más que a cinco años¨

¨Supongo¨ La voz de Erik responde. ¨Sospecho que Pietro es el que insiste en que es humana.¨

¨Sí. No es una mutante. ¿Es cierto?¨

¨Si¨ Proyectó Erik. ¨Es por eso que ella vive con mi ex. Tengo la custodia de los gemelos porque puedo manejar mejor sus poderes.¨

¨¿Y Lorna? ¨Charles pregunta mientras acomoda a la niña en su cadera.

¨Lorna es producto de una aventura de una noche¨ Erik responde, y Charles puede sentir el afecto que Erik siente por la niña. ¨Su madre no quería una bebé con cabello verde, lo cual está bien; porque Lorna es mi princesa y, de todos modos, no dejaría que nadie más la tuviera.¨

Charles sonríe y luego casi se ríe cuando Wanda le envía una mirada extraña.

¨Pareces un buen padre¨ Charles le dice honestamente. ¨Y tus hijos son adorables.¨

¨Lo sacaron de mí.¨

¨Apuesto que si. Ahora ve a terminar tus compras.¨

Erik no proyecta una respuesta y Charles se vuelve a sintonizar con el parloteo de Pietro justo a tiempo para escuchar.

-¿Celebra usted la Navidad, Sr. Charles?

-¡Claro! -Charles dice- Me encanta decorar el árbol.

-No tenemos un árbol. -le dice Wanda-

-¿Oh?

-Porque no celebramos la Navidad. -murmura Pietro-

Charles levanta las cejas inquisitivamente; No tiene sentido que Erik compre regalos de Navidad si no celebran las vacaciones. 

-¿Por qué no?

Pietro se encogió de hombros antes de responder;

-Papá dice que somos judíos.

-Pero nos compra regalos para que no nos sintamos mal.

-No. -le dice Pietro a su hermana- Los compra para que seamos buenos en la escuela.

-No. -responde Wanda, frunciendo el ceño con determinación mientras abre la boca para decir lo que Charles cree que puede ser una queja sobre por qué tiene razón y Pietro está equivocado-

-Está bien, está bien. -dice Charles, riendo mientras Lorna mira confundida- No discutan. Estamos casi al frente de la línea.

Los ojos de los gemelos se iluminan y ambos giran hacia la dirección de donde se sienta Santa, ambos saltan con emoción.

***

Los tres niños habían actuado con un comportamiento perfecto cuando los llamaron para sentarse con Santa, Pietro tirando de Charles mientras murmuraba sobre cómo tenía que estar en la foto. Los gemelos se habían sentado a ambos lados de Santa mientras Charles se apoyaba en el brazo de la silla roja, Lorna se aferraba a él como lo había hecho con Erik. Santa había dicho lo que tenía que decir y los gemelos chillaron de alegría, moviendo sus pequeños brazos para despedirse.

Charles había pagado por la versión impresa de la foto, la imagen era demasiado adorable para no tenerla, y alejó a los niños de la multitud para que Erik pudiera encontrarlos fácilmente cuando saliera. Con la foto escondida debajo de un brazo; escuchó el último argumento de los gemelos.

-Quiero una barba. -decía Wanda, aferrándose a la pierna de Charles una vez más-

-¡Las chicas no pueden tener barbas! -Pietro argumentó, cruzando los brazos- Eso es tonto.

-Si podemos. -se queja Wanda- Tú eres tonto.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Sí -

-¿De qué están hablando ahora?

Todos en el grupo se giran para mirar a Erik al instante, la carita de Lorna se ilumina mientras Pietro resopla.

-Wanda quiere una barba. Las chicas no pueden tener barba.

Erik se ríe y ajusta la serie de bolsas que está sosteniendo. 

-Wanda puede tener una si quiere.

-¡Mira! ¡Papá está de acuerdo conmigo!

-Pero-

-Sin ¨pero¨s -dice Erik, terminando la discusión- Ahora, ¿fueron buenos con el Sr. Charles?

-Siempre soy buena. -Wanda responde, sonriendo-

-¡Yo también!

-Uh-huh. -Erik pronuncia sarcásticamente, sin creerles- Por supuesto.

-Fueron perfectos. -le dice Charles- Se portaron muy bien.

Los ojos de Erik se encuentran con los de Charles y él sonríe suavemente, casi con timidez. 

-Gracias. -murmura- Ayudaste mucho.

-Estuvo bien. -responde Charles, agitando su mano para despedirse-

-Todavía. . .

Charles se encoge de hombros y mira hacia sus bolsas. 

-¿Quieres ayuda para llegar a tu auto?

-Si no es molestia.

-En absoluto, déjame ir a decirle al tipo a cargo.

Erik asiente y extiende un brazo para agarrar a Lorna. Es un poco difícil con las bolsas que sostiene, pero hay un alfiler de metal en su atuendo que puede usar para ayudarla a mantenerse segura y sin caer, además, la forma en que ella se aferra a él también ayuda.

Charles desaparece por unos minutos y Erik usa el tiempo para preguntar a sus hijos cómo había ido, contento cuando los tres están aparentemente felices y completamente enamorados del otro hombre.

-¿Podemos quedárnoslo? -Wanda le pregunta, y Erik se ríe-

-No podemos simplemente quedarnos con las personas, liebling.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque -dice con una sonrisa- Simplemente no se puede.

La conversación se interrumpe cuando Charles vuelve a aparecer, el disfraz de elfo se fue y lo reemplazó con ropa que Erik cree que su padre solía usar.

-Bonito look. -bromea, y Charles se sonroja-

-Estas son mis ropas de adultos. -le dice a Erik- Desafortunadamente, no te dejan enseñar con un disfraz de elfo.

Las cejas de Erik se alzan. 

-¿Eres un maestro?

-Profesor de genética en Colombia, en realidad. -dice Charles, riendo- Hago esto solo para ayudar.

-¿Cuantos años tienes? -Erik pregunta antes de lucir visiblemente incómodo por su propia pregunta- Quiero decir, eh-

-Treinta y cinco. -responde, sonriendo mientras Erik lo mira, sorprendido-

-Parece que tienes veinte años.

-Es la cara del bebé. Puedo mostrarte una identificación si quieres.

-No, no. -murmura Erik- Eso no es. . . ¿En serio?

-Muy en serio.

-Huh. . .

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-¿Puedo preguntar cuántos años tienes?

-Treinta y siete. -responde Erik automáticamente, sacudiendo la cabeza- Probablemente deberíamos dejar de estar en medio de un centro comercial.

Charles toma las bolsas de una de las manos de Erik y extiende su mano hacia Pietro, quien la toma, sonriendo.

-Dirige el camino. -le dice a Erik, con el corazón alegre cuando Pietro agarra la mano de Wanda-

***

-Ese es de nosotros.

-¿Dónde?

-El vehículo negro, Charles. Es difícil pasarlo por alto.

El hombre más joven le hace una mueca. 

-¿Cómo se supone que debía saber?

-Eres un telépata. -señala Erik-

Charles, con toda su dignidad, le saca la lengua a Erik; los chillidos de risa que los gemelos dan le hacen saber que tiene apoyo.

-¿Cómo hacemos esto?

-Fácil. -responde Erik, sonriendo mientras el maletero del coche y las dos puertas traseras se desbloquean y se abren ligeramente-

Primero se mueve hacia el maletero, usando su poder para abrirlo por completo antes de poner las bolsas. Lo mantiene abierto para que Charles haga lo mismo, y luego lo cierra antes de pasar a una de las puertas traseras.

-¿Cómo lograste poner tres asientos para niños en el automóvil -Charles pregunta, mirando mientras se inclina para poner a Lorna en el asiento del medio-

Erik le sonríe sobre el asiento y por la puerta abierta. 

-No fue una tarea fácil. -dice- Necesito invertir en un automóvil con más asientos.

-Probablemente. -le dice Charles, observando a Erik trabajar con facilidad-

Los tres niños están sentados y asegurados en la parte trasera del automóvil en cuestión de minutos, y Charles tiene que admitir que es bastante impresionante y un poco sexy. Probablemente a él le hubiera llevado mucho más tiempo.

Erik mantiene la puerta abierta mientras Charles se inclina hacia el asiento trasero y se despide de los tres pequeños mutantes, sonriendo mientras recibe grititos y movimientos de pequeñas manitos a cambio. De mala gana, se aleja y cierra la puerta, volviéndose hacia Erik para despedirse.

-Gracias. -dice Erik antes de que Charles pueda pronunciar una palabra- De Verdad. Los niños te quieren.

-Realmente no fue nada, Erik. Me gustó mucho.

-Aún así, hiciste todo mucho más fácil.

Charles se encogió de hombros.

-Pongo la foto en el maletero, por cierto.

-Oh, ¿cuánto fue?

-No te preocupes por eso.

-Pero. . .

-Considéralo un regalo -dice Charles-

Erik lo mira por un momento. 

-Si estás seguro.

-Lo estoy.

-Bueno.

-Probablemente deberías irte.

-. . .Si.

-Tienes otra hija, y todo.

-Si. . . -repitió Erik, asintiendo- Si, debería.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Erik. -dice Charles, mirandolo abrir la puerta del lado del conductor-

-El placer fue mío, Charles. 

Charles da unos pasos hacia atrás, con la intención de ver a la pequeña familia alejarse antes de retirarse. Erik se está alejando de su lugar de estacionamiento cuando se da cuenta de algo.

¨¿Como vas a casa?¨

¨Transporte público¨ Responde Charles. ¨¿Por qué?¨

Puede sentir a Erik suspirar. 

¨¿Qué vas a cenar?¨

¨Tengo sobras de comida china en mi refrigerador.¨

¨Okey, no.¨

¨¿Qué?¨

La ventana de la puerta de Erik se desliza hacia abajo y el hombre asoma la cabeza por la ventana. 

-Entra.

-¿Qué?

-Hace mucho frío y tú cuidaste de mis hijos y yo puedo cocinar una comida mucho mejor que las sobras que te quedan. 

-¿Me estás invitando a cenar?

-Si. -dice Erik- Ahora entra.

Charles sonríe y camina hacia el asiento del pasajero para subir al auto, riéndose de los vítores de los gemelos y la menor.

-El señor Charles va a comer con nosotros. -les dice Erik antes de finalmente salir del estacionamiento- Lo que significa que no hay que arrojarse comida el uno al otro.

-¿Esa regla se aplica a mí también? -Charles pregunta juguetonamente, sonriendo cuando Erik lo mira-

-¿Señor Charles? -Wanda pregunta desde atrás-

-¿Si, pequeña?

-Papá dice que no podemos retener a la gente, pero quiero retenerte a ti. -dice con voz de negocios- ¿Podemos quedarnos contigo?

Charles se ríe cuando Erik gime avergonzado. 

-Ya veremos, cariño.


End file.
